


A Different Kind of Story

by p7ro



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Teen Angst, Tragedy, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pre slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p7ro/pseuds/p7ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's Derek Hale. Remember? Only a few years older than us, family died in a fire about 10 years ago?"<br/>"What happened?"<br/>"I don't know..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Story

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles seemed to know who Derek was immediately in the show. He was staring at him to like shocked or at least trying to figure something out while Scott was doing his puppy 'I don't know what's going on'. To make it short, it inspired an idea and now I am going to share the results.

Derek dodged the trees nimbly as he rushed around. He almost couldn’t believe his luck. He stuck his hand in his denim pocket to finger the note he had received. He had waited for almost two weeks for it to get here.

When he held it in his hands, they were suddenly so sweaty he had to wipe them on his jersey five times to not mess up the perfumed note. He had just finished a meeting with the lacrosse coach; the coach, or Cupcake in Derek’s mind, was just telling him that they were going to do better now that Derek was Captain of the team. 

Derek had semi shrugged him off, planning on not counting his wins before he received them, when the goalie Greg handed him the note.

“Hey Coach. Hale” He nodded at them each, “Captain, some older girl handed me this and told me to give it to you. She seemed kind of in a rush.” Derek’s heart sped up as he listened to Greg’s heartbeat, confirming the truth. He could smell the note from Greg’s hand and caught the scent of his crush, sending nerves and sweat out to his hands.

“Thanks Greg.” He said cooly, trying not to jitter in place. He took the note and excused himself from them as he rushed to the locker rooms to read it. He listened to see if there was anyone around, and when he declared the coast clear, he opened the note. He read it too quickly once in a rush of nerves as his eyes glowed softly.

As Derek loped to the lake in his beta form he repeated in his head the words he had read multiple times. _Dear Hale, I thought about what you told me and I have decided to meet you. Five thirty at the lake in the forest. Come find me ;) XOXO K.A. _Derek reverted back to his human form as he approached the lake.__

____

Derek paused silently before moving out of the trees, listening as his father and Laura had taught him, and sensing no danger, walked out smoothly and confidently towards the edge of the lake. Derek tried to straighten his hair, knowing it was a lost battle. Jet black hair that it was almost blue cut short and naturally messy, with parts sticking up all over his head, eyes a soft cool gray that deepened with emotions and shone a bright metallic blue when wolfed out, and set lips that adorned his face under his cut, high cheek bones and artistic nose. Derek smoothed down his favourite dark green shirt over his navy blue denim jeans, once again pulling out the note with the intention of reading it for the hundredth time.

Derek froze as he heard a twig snap far off and tried not to smile like an idiot he was sure he was when her smell flooded his senses. As she approached, unaware that Derek could easily spot her from where he stood with his enhanced sight, he saw her beautiful image come into view. Her soft and luscious blond hair that teased all those who wanted to run their hand through it, her honey eyes twinkling in the afternoon sun, and her fully blossomed body that moved gracefully with the hint of inner strength, her lips full and glossy with hot pink lipstick that gave her the impression of a hidden smile, as though she was in on a secret that only she knew. Her white sun dress and pink sandals adorned her body, and the sun glinted of the silver necklace that she wore with her wherever she went. As she spotted him she smiled sweetly and honestly and raised her arm in greeting.

“Kate” Derek breathed softly with the last of the oxygen he had left at the sight of her. She giggled as she came closer, glancing at the crushed note in his hand. 

“Well hello there Mr. Derek Hale” She teased him, “I see you got my note.” Derek could only nod in response, yet to regain his breath. “I must say you are a pretty brave sixteen year old to approach an older woman and then ask her out. I am flattered to earn you chivalry.” Derek opened his mouth,

“……………” Nothing came out. Derek closed it again, a light blush painting his cheeks. He cleared his throat and tried again, now is not the time to chicken out Hale, he though, furious with himself. “Hello Kate. I am either brave or stupid, but whatever it was, I am glad I did it.” He finally choked out. Kate giggled again, moving closer to Derek and encircled her arms around him, Derek glad he was tall enough for her to do it with ease, and opened her mouth to reply.

“AAARR-” A scream ripped through the forest as a simultaneous splash sounded behind them, cutting the scream off abruptly. Derek whipped around and saw a body struggling in the lake, sinking fast. Without second thought, Derek threw his shirt off and kicked off his shoes and dove in while Kate was still in the process of gasping and drawing her hand to her mouth. 

Derek subconsciously shifted as he kicked closer to the body that was no longer struggling and grabbed it around the waist. He hoisted up and with his werewolf strength he almost launched out of the lake with the body in tow. As he felt air he shifted back quickly and landed on the surface as he set the body down. He saw that it was a boy about 11 years old with shaggy brown hair, porcelain skin, and currently not breathing. Derek swore as he pressed on the boy’s chest, desperately trying to remember his first aid class as well as not crush the body under him completely with his strength. He heard Kate in the background but gave her no more thought. I have to give him air, air, AIR. Derek opened the kid’s mouth and tilted it back and pressed his lips to the mouth and breathed in as much as he could, werewolf strength included. 

“Three more times, you have to do it three more times” Kate said urgently as she shook Derek’s shoulder, her voice filled with panic. “I’ll go for help!” She started running off to her car phone as Derek once more repeated the process.

Derek was terrified; he could not let this boy die right in front of him, not while he could do something. It was his fault, how had he not heard the kid’s breath? His presence, his heart? Now all Derek heard was the soft heartbeat that was slowly gaining speed. Derek performed CPR once more, and the kid suddenly gasped. He coughed out water and shook violently and suddenly grasped Derek’s arm, who automatically held the boy at the action, and stared at him with crazed, chocolate brown eyes.

“Where da fish doggy go?” He gasped, and promptly passed out. Derek stared at the kid as he tried not to panic, Doggy? What doggy? Did he see me shift? Oh no, dad’s gonna kill me! Wait, but the kid can’t do anything, who would believe him he has no power or anything! Derek thought frantically as he held the kid in his arms. Kate ran back and panted as she took in the scene with Derek and the boy.

“I called for help they will be here so- Wait!” She exclaimed as she took a good look at the kid that was cradled in Derek’s arms. Derek shot his head up.

“What??!! What is it what’s wrong??!!” He asked panicked that his secret was out to yet another person. But how? When? Wher-

“I know him.” Kate gasped, cutting Derek’s thoughts short. She straightened up and put her hand on Derek’s shoulder, “That boy, he’s the son of a police officer my family knows; Officer John Stilinski.”


End file.
